mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Airi Ogata
"I've always loved him! I won't lose to you!" Airi Ogata, Episode 7 Airi Ogata (緒方 愛梨 Ogata Airi) is a sixth-grade student at Kamohashi Elementary and is in class 6-3. She is the leader of the Hopeless Squad, which consist of three girls whom are madly in love with Satou, the other two being Shiori Itou and Mayumi Katou. She is often called Oga-chin (おがちん Oga-chin) by Shiori and Mayumi. Attributes Appearance She has her long black hair tied in twin-braids. She almost always wears an outfit consisting of a striped shirt under a denim jumper. She has a distinctive mole just under her left eye, at feature which she shares with her brother. Personality and Interests Along with Shiori and Mayumi, Airi has a major crush on Shinya Satou and is hopelessly in love with him. She is described as an "unstoppable locomotive of love." Of the trio known as the Hopeless Squad, she is the leader, and she leads them in doing weird things such as breathing in Satou's air and stealing personal items of his. Airi in particular becomes extremely jealous of anyone - or anything - that Satou supposedly likes more than her. This usually leads to she and the rest of the squad getting into arguments with Futaba, as well as Satou's older sister (only in the manga). In the manga and more rarely in the anime, she suffers from comic nosebleeds when near him or when enjoying some particularly pleasant fantasy. Despite her odd behavior, she is completely oblivious to the fact that she is a textbook stalker. Surprisingly, Airi is shown to have some impressive athletic and cooking abilities, and she is pretty good at handicrafts, although all of her efforts are dedicated to her pursuit of Satou. Relationships Shinya Satou "One eraser gets me Satou-kun's breath...Two erasers get me a lock of his hair...Three, I get his used straw...Four erasers and I get to talk to him...Five erasers and I get to TOUCH him!" Airi in Episode 5 of the second season Airi is the leader of the Hopeless Squad and as such is in love with Satou to the point of obsession. In fact, she is jealous of anyone and anything that Satou might like. Most often the target of her jealousy is Futaba, but more extreme examples include a soccer ball and her own panties. It is revealed in the manga that when she was a little girl she disliked Satou until he gave her a piece of bread (because he was distributing them to his classmates) and she fell in love with him after that. Mayumi Katou and Shiori Itou "We all love Satou-kun" Airi in Episode 5 of the second season Airi is best friends with Shiori and Mayumi. They often do weird things together to get his love. She views them as rivals for Satou's love, but doesn't seem to think that this conflicts with their friendship in any way. This contrasts with Shiori who wants Satou for herself only, though Airi isn't aware of this. Of the two, Airi is closest to Mayumi, and Mayumi often goes out of her way to protect Airi's modesty and dissuade her from some of her more extreme obsessive behavior. Futaba Marui "Damn Futaba. She sticks to Satou-kun like super glue! She'll pay!" Airi in Episode 12 Airi is jealous of Futaba since she spends more time with Satou and treats her like her love rival, although Futaba is oblivious to this. Although Airi is often angry at her for how close she is to Satou, she seems to respect her as a rival and even invited her to join the Hopeless Squad. Ichirouta Ogata "A Valentine Chocolate! Umm...this is for you, Onii-chan!" Airi in Chapter 224 Ichirouta is Airi's older brother, who has a little sister complex with her. Though she loves him, she is embarrassed of his demonstrations of public affection for her. Airi tries to hide from him the fact that she loves Satou, such as in Chapter 224, in which she is making a Valentine chocolate for Satou, but as soon as her brother asks for who the chocolate is, she gives it to him, without telling him about Satou. Appearances Manga Despite an early appearance playing musical chairs in Chapter 1, while following Satou along with the Hopeless Squad and small appearances in a few chapters, she appears officially in Chapter 43. After competing with her friends in order to breath Satou's air and winning, she mistakes a picture of a younger Soujirou (who looks a lot like Satou) for a picture of Satou and later takes it from Futaba, who was carrying the picture. The two girls end up competing for the picture until Airi starts crying while saying that she loves the person in the photo. Futaba, misunderstanding it, decides to give her the picture and Airi acknowledges Futaba as her love rival. However she finally realizes with horror that the person in the picture was actually Futaba's father after she promised Airi that the three would take a bath together, believing she was talking about his father when actually Airi was talking about Satou. In the manga she is slightly more perverted than in the anime and gets nosebleds everytime she is near Satou or his things. Anime She makes brief appearances since Episode 1, but she, along with the Hopeless Squad makes her official debut at Episode 7. Much like in the manga, she mistakes a picture of the triplets father from the sixth grade that Futaba had been carrying with her as a picture of Satou. Airi competes with Futaba for the photo but soon regrets it when her feelings end up with her sharing a bath with Futaba and Soujirou, whom Airi believed to be Satou. Later she, along with Mayumi and Shiori spread the rumour that Satou would date girls who show them their panties, and they end up chasing him around the school. Songs *Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai (with Mayumi and Shiori) *Mou Zettai I Love YOU (with Mayumi and Shiori) Trivia *She was the last of the Hopeless Squad that fell in love with Satou. Ironically, now she is the leader and the girl who loves him the most. *Airi has the most childish body of her female classmates and is also the shortest (she is shorter than Hitoha). *In the manga, she often gets nosebleeds everytime Satou touches her, making her some sort of pervert *She knows all about Satou, such as his scent, handwriting, and urine. *Despite what she promised in Episode 12, that she would never use underwear again (and apparently she convinced Mayumi and Shiori to do the same, as shown in the character song Satou-kun ga Suki de Shou ga Nai Tai), it is revealed in Chapter 224 that she eventually started using them again, and after a false start in Chapter 147. *She often faints when another boy touches her (claiming that her body will disintegrate), but she quickly regains consciousness if she touches or smells Satou. *As shown in Chapter 214, she is still naive and believes in Santa, to the point of mistaking Satou's father for Santa. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 7th place. The highest of the Hopeless Squad. Category:Characters Category:SSS